For the evaluation technologies relating to fuel-saving driving, various evaluation methods and evaluation systems have been proposed in recent years.
For example, a technology in which a specific parameter is set and fuel-saving driving evaluation is made for a driver and/or a driving administrator and on the basis of the evaluation results, an instruction relating to fuel-saving driving is given to a driver is proposed, which contributes to spread of the fuel-saving driving (See Patent Document 1, for example).
However, in the above prior art (Patent Document 1), the evaluation and the advice to the driver are made on the basis of a single evaluation standard without considering the level of fuel-saving driving skills of the driver.
If the driving evaluation is made on the basis of the single evaluation standard value, achievement of a target is relatively easy for skilled drivers (or so-called “professional”), for example, which might become rather difficult to raise motivation to enforce fuel-saving driving.
On the other hand, for a driver who does not have sufficient experience in fuel-saving driving or a so-called “beginner” (or “amateur”), the driving evaluation standard might be too strict or in a so-called “too high a hurdle” state, and the driver might feel stressed due to the driving evaluation system or give up the effort for enforcing the fuel-saving driving. And there is a fear that the motivation to enforce the fuel-saving driving is lowered.
Patent Document 1: JPA (Non-examined publication) No. 2005-201190